Her Uncertainties
by SweetBegginingsDoArise
Summary: Kagome. Teenager. Life. Love. Loss. A Chicken Souplike story that has never ending uncertainties and will lead Kagome to a place where kids her age shouldn't have to experience yet. Experimenting, she will do it, loose it, and wont regret it. ikag mirsa
1. Chapter 1

My first fic..so dont blame me if it sucks!

**Disclaimer. I do not own InuYasha **but that'd be so awesome if i did!

* * *

Not So Happy-Go-Lucky

Prolouge

* * *

"KOUGA AND KAGOME SITTIN IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRAGE, THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRAGE!"

Kagome glared down at all the commotion. Practacally every kid in the whole 3rd grade was there. She looked over at Kouga.

"Hey dookie booties!" Yelled a very annoyed little Kouga. "Shut up before I have to come down there and punch **all** of you!"

"Whatever, Kouga!" screamed a little Kikyo. "You wouldn't come down from that tree! You're too busy kissing Kagome!"

All the kids laughed. Then they repeated the song.

Kagome closed her Junie B. Jones book. "I want to get down. I'm tired of reading."

Kouga didn't question the young girl. Even though he was a demon and much stronger than her, she was very smart. She had a way to get people to do what she wants.

_'It's like she has mind powers! Sweet!'_ Kouga grabbed Kagome by the hand and then jumped off the tree. Kagome then walked over to Kikyo. Kouga was right by her side.

"What are you doing? I don't want you near me, I'll get cooties!" Kikyo laughed along with all the others.

Kagome glared at her. "Well that's too bad. Did you know that cooties don't exist! Your stupid. Oh, and you have a hair on your mole. So if you want me to stay away from you, too bad 'cause I'm gonna make sure I hit you! I hate you and your stupid mole face!"

Everyone 'Ooohed' and 'Awwed'.

Anger flarred in the young girls' eyes. She marched right up to Kagome and punched her in the arm.

"Ow!" Kagome looked over at Kikyo. Kikyo tilted her head, smirked, and put her hands on her hips. "You butt-head!" Kagome then punched Kikyo in the face, making sure not to touch her mole. Kikyo fell to the ground and started crying.

"Awww! Your in trouble Kagome! The recess teacher is on his way!" Some kid said from the crowd.

Kouga grabbed Kagome's book and then her hand. "C'mon. Get on my back. We'll go to the park." She cooperated and Kouga used his demon speed to get there.

When they got there, they laid down on the picnic table under the big tree.

"Kouga?"

"Hmm?"

"You do know your my best friend, right?"

"Yup! Best friends, Kags! No matter what! Even if you die you'll be my best friend. It's gonna stay the same always!" His toothy grin was seen, even if upside down, by the young Kagome.

She tured onto her stomach and looked into his blue eyes. "So we'd still be best friends if I moved"

"You're moving? Wow! Kags, that's awesome! Oh! Is it the house right next to mine? Cause it says sold on the sign in the front yard!"

"No. I'm moving to the next town."

Kouga was shocked. "Uh, so when?"

"Tonight."

"Oh." Kouga started to get off the table then Kagome grabbed his hand to stop him.

"But we're best friends! Even if I move away! We still have phones to keep in touch!" Kagome was trying soo hard to convince him.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you on the phone. Bye Kags." he half smiled then she let go of his hand. He went home leaving 8 year old Kagome on the picnic table, ready to cry.

* * *

Didja like? Well...if you did please review...I'm gonna have another chapter up tonight...or today...uh...but I'm just gonna kinda get you into the happy-go-luck life of Kagome in the first few chapters. That is until I can write out the story and make it make sense!

r&r please!

--sweetbegginingsdoarise--


	2. Seven Years Later

Mkay...this chappie is mostly just scoopin up Kagome's world as it is. next chapter will be better...and yea. hopefully my dad'll get his head out of his ass and stop fussin bout my lil bro lookin at ...naugty stuff...and let me get on!

oi and I dont own InuYasha...**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

Not So HappyGoLucky  
Seven Years Later

* * *

Seven years later... 

Kagome sat on a large rock that oversaw the river. She counted each of the small ripples in the water, something she did regularly to get rid of her boredom.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at it and recognized the hand. It belonged to one of her best friends, Miroku.

A soft smile crept on her lips. "Hey Miroku, what's up?"

He sat beside her. "Nothing." He smiled. "I heard about what happened. Are you going to be okay?" He looked down at the cast that held Kagome's arm. She fell out of a tree. Again.

She turned to him, her eyes were still sparkling with joy. This Miroku found annoying. He hated how she could always be cheerful, even when something bad happens.

"Yeah I'm gonna be okay!" Kagome looked down at her cast. It was an annoying neon orange. "I've had this happen every year since I moved here! But the only thing that's making me go insane is the funky color orange! It sucks to wake up to something that...obnoxious!"

Miroku chuckled. Even though he hated her for being cheerful, that was one of the many reasons why he loved her. She was one of his best friends. Like his sister.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until Kagome finally spoke up.

"96!" Kagome chirped then grabbed a sharp rock.

Miroku should have known. What else would she be doing here?

Kagome used the rock to carve in the numer 96 in the big rock they were sitting on. There were loads and loads of numbers on the rock, for Kagome did this very often.

"Where's Sango?" Kagome asked Miroku. Kagome knew that Miroku had a crush on Sango. She saw it ever since they became a trio. She couldn't hold back her laughter when she saw the goofy grin that plastered Miroku's face at the sound of the other girls' name.

"Ahh...Sango. I really don't know. She might be out with Kohaku, I remember her saying something about her brother."

Kagome nodded. She knew that Miroku knew she knew that he likes Sango. And he was comfortable talking about it to her, which surprised her at first, but it made them both a lot closer.

Deciding to change the subject, Miroku spoke.

"So Ms. Happy-Go-Lucky, are you gonna have the cast off before school?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. I have to have it for one more week, and school is the day after tomorrow. It sucks to have this thing on for the beginning of school, but at least I will be able to get everybody to sign it!"

Kagome then got up. She stretched and held out her hand for Miroku. He took it and allowed his friend to pull him up.

"C'mon. Let's go see Sango. You lead the way, since you obviously know exactly where she is." Miroku's cheeks turned a light pink. Of course he knew exactly where Sango was! He made sure he knew where she was all the time.

Both grabbed their bikes, which they had to use to get to their little hang out spot. They walked the train tracks until a road came in sight.

"So where is she?" asked Kagome who sat on the seat of her bike, ready to go.

"At the mall." he noticed the look on Kagome's face. She wanted to race him to their friend. 'Well if she wants a race, then she'll get one!' he thought.

"Go!" Kagome yelled, taking off towards the mall.

"Hey!" Miroku screamed after her. "I wasn't ready!"

"Well your a guy!" Kagome said laughing at her pitiful friend. "You can surely catch up!"

Miroku sure enough caught up to Kagome. Neither of them were ahead, they just ride side by side. Kagome looked up to see a car speeding towards them.

"Break!" she screams. They both pull apart, going into separate roads.

Kagome could hear Miroku's maniac laughs. He was on the main road to the mall, while she happened to come upon the road that turned to the University. A string of curses came out of her mouth until she realized that she could just cut through the University campus and through a couple of yards, and then she would be at the mall.

'And he probably slowed down 'cause he figured I wouldn't be able to make it.' Kagome laughed at this. Of course it was the exact thing he was doing!

"Males and their egos." She muttered as she brought one hand up to wipe a bead of sweat from her nose.

Kagome felt a burst of energy as she sped down the college campus. Students, teachers, and other people concerning the University glanced at her as if she was crazy. But why wouldn't they? She was speeding past them on a bike, using only one hand because of her broken arm. And there was also the get-the-fuck-out-of-my-way look she was sporting. In a way, she judged some of them for not looking. She quickly passed the University and a couple of yards until she realized she forgot something.

"Stairs." Her words were barely audible to her, and her eyes widened in disbelief. "How could I not remember there were stairs?" She smacked her forehead. She completely forgot about the concrete stairs that lead down to the mall. It was a lower elevation, and there were at least two hundred stairs. She was sure to lose if she walked down the stairs. Kagome then realized what she had to do.

She hopped on her bike, gripping the handle bars so tight her knuckles turned white. She had no clue how she was going to do this with only one arm. But she had to do this. A boost of confidence ran through her and she pushed herself on the bike.

"Ahhhhahhhahhahhahhahhhahh!!" her screams bounced along with each and every step she rode over. People climbing the stairs jumped away, staring at the completely suicidal girl as she passed them.

Kagome landed with a loud thud. She cringed when she felt the pain in between her legs.

"Mental note." Kagome said, rubbing her thighs. "Get a bean bag chair for a bike seat."

Then Kagome hurried and went to the side of the mall that Miroku was sure to be at. When she got there, there was no trace of the lecher. She grinned in her own pride.

'Stupid idiot.' Kagome thought as she got out her cell phone.

Miroku was a street away from the mall when he heard a loud, annoying tune come from his pocket.

Ting-tong-tang-tong-f'tang-ding-a-ling-ting was heard and Miroku reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He opened it and saw that he had a text message.

---Lzr did u thk u would win im at da mal haha---

Miroku shut the phone and shoved it in his pocket. There was no way she was there, NO WAY!

Miroku got to the mall and chained up his bike. He didn't see Kagome's. 'Liar.' he smirked.

He walked in the mall and saw something that he was not expecting. Kagome, Sango, and Kohaku were all sitting on the bench, smiling at him.

"Damn you." he spoke before sitting in between Sango and her brother. He then put an arm around her waist and rubbed the skin under her shirt.

Kagome saw Sango's eye twitch. 'Oh, shit.'

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed and smacked Miroku across the face.

"But Sango, dear. I didn't touch you anywhere perverted!" he whined, rubbing his red cheek.

"BUT YOU WENT UNDER MY SHIRT! YOU WERE TOUCHING ME PERVERTEDLY, YOU PERVERT!"

Both Kohaku and Kagome sighed and shook their heads. The two created a scene. Great.

* * *

After a little shopping, they left the mall to go take Kohaku home. Sango let the two riding their bikes put their shopping bags in her trunk and had them follow her to her house. Sango and Kohaku were orphans, and they moved in with their uncle and aunt after the tragic death of their mother and father. Luriku and Hami Taijiya were very nice people. They were unable to have kids, so they treated Sango and Kohaku very much as their own. They also honored the two kids' dead parents by continuing the martial arts that they were being taught. The Taijiya family was always known for their strength. 

The trio watched Kohaku enter the house, and then walked off. They had no clue where they were going, but that was what was good with their friendship. They always just walked on together, going where one other went. They stepped in moderation, turned every corner together, and found a spot to stop. Soon the threesome found themselves in the park, swinging on the swings they spent so many times together on.

"So you guys excited for 10th grade?" asked Sango as she swung higher than the others.

"I'm totally excited!" Kagome chirped, trying to go higher than Sango.

"You know, I've been hearing rumors about school. Supposedly a lot of people are transferring from Feudal Private Academy to Shikon Public School." Sango said, still swinging.

"Yeah." Kagome agreed. "I heard it was about the uniforms."

When Kagome first moved to this new town of Shikon, she found it unbearable that she had to wear a uniform. But over the years she started to develop a liking to the green and white schoolgirl uniform. It felt right to her, comfortable. People say that the only reason the school board tolerates the skirts being that short is because some old miko put a spell on it so the skirts wont fly up.

"Actually, I know the real reason why." Miroku said, trying to catch up to the two girls. "Matter of fact, my father told me that a lot of people who moved here invested in something to do with no drinking or teenage driving. And everyone who invested in it lost a half a million dollars, because everyone who knows this town knows that drinking is everything! And who would want to just get to drive when they're 18?" Miroku shook his head. "My family's business earned a lot of money when that group thing was brought down. Everyone went out and everyone got hammered!"

"Wow." was all Kagome and Sango had to say. They were just extremely lucky that they didn't have to go to public school like so many other of their former classmates. And, they were also lucky that Sango's uncle, Miroku's father, Miroku's grandfather, and Kagome's grandfather were beer buddies.

"Also, Ayame told me something interesting, too." Miroku was dangerously high, so he slowed his swing down a bit. "She said that since her grandfather is head of the school board, they had the rumor about the uniforms go out for pity for the dumb asses that lost all of their money in the little group. But even though that rumor was a success, the school board decided that you only have to wear the uniforms on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Sango jumped out of her swing.

"YES!" She screamed. Sango had never liked that stupid uniform, even though Kagome had told her on and on that it wasn't that bad, and even though she did have to wear the uniform longer than Kagome, she still hated it.

Miroku and Kagome smiled at their friend. They watched her do a victory dance around the swings, then move to the bench, then to the sandbox where she crushed a little kids sandcastle.

"Hey! You messed me up!" A little orange haired boy started to wail.

Sango stared wide eyed at the little boy. She felt bad that she did that, but she didn't know what to do. She never liked little kids, and she loathed little kids that cried.

To Sango's rescue came Kagome. Sango thanked Kagome with a look and went to sit down with Miroku on the bench next to the sandbox.

Kagome approached the little boy. "I'm sorry." She said. The boy's cries stopped a little, but still went on only a little softer.

"I…worked…so…hard!" the little boy cried.

"Well I'm sorry, do you want me to help you build another?"

The little boy looked up, joy filled his eyes. He nodded his head.

A mere "thank you" was heard from the boy, and then he started hard at work.

"I'm Kagome," Kagome started to introduce herself. "and that is Miroku and Sango."

Miroku tugged Sango to the sandbox and they both sat down next to Kagome in the sand.

"I'm sorry. I was just excited and I didn't see you there." Sango smiled at the boy and he nodded, accepting her apology.

"Hey little man!" Miroku ruffled the boy's hair. "What's your name?"

"Shippo!" the little boy brightened. Kagome noticed the fox-like features of the boy and had to ask the next question.

"Are you a demon?"

Shippo nodded his head fiercely. "I'm Shippo the fox demon!"

All three smiled at the bubbly boy. They went hard at work and made a masterpiece sand castle in one and a half hours.

Kagome pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. It was already seven fifty-two.

"Um, Shippo?" Kagome asked, grasping the small boy's attention. "Isn't it about time to go home?"

Shippo looked down at the sandcastle shamefully. How could he tell them? Shippo just decide to lie, besides, he probably wont see them ever again, anyway.

"My nanny will come and get me when I call her." he said, the lie he told many people who came across him at the park this late without a parent.

"Oh. Okay, well we better be heading home. See you around Shippo!" The three waved at him as they walked in the direction of their homes.

"Lucky gooses." he said, watching them walk off, linking their arms with each other.

* * *

Two days past, and Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were totally stoked about the new school year. 

Arriving at the school entrance, the three teenagers noticed that it was ghostly quiet. There were only a few more kids who were at the school, barely enough to fill out 4 classes!

Kagome spotted a familiar chestnut haired girl, and threw a pencil at her.

Ayame turned around, ready to pounce the person who threw a fucking pencil at her. But she turned to see 3 of her good friends walking up to her. They all looked freakishly alike, each had their dark hair in a ponytail, each had on shorts and a tank top of some kind, and each had on a button up shirt on top of it.

"Hey you three," Ayame said, looking them up and down. "Hmm…I wanted to tell Sango something, but I just can't figure out which one she is…"

The three chuckled at her. They all had similar tastes…well they all had the same taste. But they didn't always dress the same. They just figured that they should dress the same on the first day of 10th grade, knowing that their friendship would stay the same and this was a kind of…a symbol representing it.

Ayame grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her to the side.

Kagome, still linked with Miroku's arm, turned around to face him. His eyes were following the two girls. His crush on Sango was totally showing, and Kagome had to ask what was on her mind.

"So, Miroku. Will this be the year?" Kagome watched a blush creep on the boy's face and smiled.

Miroku scratched the back of his head with his unoccupied hand. "Uh…I have…uh…no clue what you're t-talking about!"

Kagome giggled at Miroku's stammering. But she stopped as soon as she started. The girl gave him a hard look. The kind of look a mother would give a kid if she was trying to catch him in a lie.

"Miroku…" Kagome gave him a warning. Miroku knew that he should spill, it's not good to fuck with Kagome.

Sango and Ayame were hearing distance away from the other two.

"What do ya want, Ayame?" Sango asked annoyed. She could have just stepped aside a couple of feet away from the others.

"When are you gonna tell Miroku?" the wolf demon demanded an answer from Sango. It was getting ridiculous. Sango had a crush on the perverted boy since before they ever became best friends. Both her and Kagome was getting tired and wanted them to get together.

Sango stared into the girl's deep green eyes.

"I…uh…I have no clue what you're talking about!" Sango almost shouted, but she couldn't draw attention to them. She couldn't risk her dirty little secret getting out.

Ayame did a full fanged grin. She caught Sango red handed. It was quite easy to see, the girl barely hide it anymore. Ayame had no clue how Miroku didn't see that his feelings were returned. '_Maybe he just has not showing her his feelings on his mind so much.' _No, that couldn't be it. '_He's always caught up in the moment when he's with her, he tries to keep every time they are together in his memory. He's always so down to earth with her. Maybe he's just plain out stupid.' _Ayame snickered at her thoughts. Of course that's exactly what it is!

Sango looked at the girl. She was up to something. Yep, something that would doom her no good.

"Damnit wolf! What do you know?" Sango started to rage in anger. This girl knew her business, and she knew. But what was worst was that Ayame knew that Sango knew she knew. '_Damn! This is pissin' me off!' _Sango thought, fuming.

Ayame quirked an eyebrow at Sango's former words. Then she started to laugh. "Nice choice of words Sango. That was a very, very…nice profession you gave to me." Sango rolled her eyes at the cockiness in the wolf girl's voice. "And I know everything. Everything concerning your _big fat crush_ on Miroku!"

* * *

So...What'd ya think? Well I know that I rushed into the Sango/Miroku thing, but I promise I'll slow it down. Well get ready for the next chapter. Kags and her friends are gonna get some news that's gonna start the good story!  



	3. Chapter 3

Kagome sighed. It was the first day of her totally awesome year, and it already sucked. Most of the kids she was friends with, with the exception of Sango, Miroku, and Ayame, were in the stupid public school. Why did people have to be so stupid and invest their money in something that was doomed to screw them over?

She was in her 4th hour class. Social Studies. The worst. The teacher was a flea demon, who had to use a hologram to make himself bigger. It was pathetic, really. Nobody listened to him, his squeaky voice was really just being over used. But his passion for History did do something for Kagome. She would think that it was cute, but if only it wasn't for an old guy smaller than her finger nail.

And there was something even worse about today. She only had 2 classes with Sango, 1 with Miroku, and none with Ayame. Great. But at least they had the lockers beside each other. She was pretty sure that Sango and Miroku had almost all of their classes together, and a few with Ayame. But she did not want to be fazed out just because she barely has any classes with her best friends.

Well, at least she had lunch next. She just had to wait for the bell to ring.

'Ring dammit.' she thought while tapping her fingers on the table.

About five minutes passed and the bell finally rang for lunch. Kagome went through the halls without having to dodge loads of kids like she normally has to do. Making it to her locker before the others of the trio, she had time to look herself in her little locker mirror. 'Just like always.'

She slammed her locker shut with her good arm and made her way to the lunch room where she saved spots on the large brown leather couch. Reserved for only seniors, but screw it. There barely was any seniors.

Waiting for Sango and Miroku, Kagome started to wonder just how she would turn this totally lame school year into the best one ever. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch. Right when she started to relax, she could hear someone yelling. This someone sounded exactly like Sango.

And sure enough, there was Sango running into the cafeteria beet red. At first Kagome wondered why this was, but the she saw Miroku enter grinning like an idiot and a red hand mark across his left cheek. _'And I wonder why I even wondered.'_

Sango came in and sat down next to Kagome. She looked displeased, not that you wouldn't be if someone would feel you up. When Miroku reached them, Kagome quickly stood up between the two.

"We're getting lunch. No more feeling. No more smacking. Understood?"

And of course Kagome was completely ignored. Maybe a better idea is to let them fight until the death. But no. Lunch was critical to her.

"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!!!!!" Kagome yelled at them. They stood up and followed the girl to the lunch line.

* * *

After lunch and into the next class, a school meeting was called. All kids in the school was to meet in the auditorium. And absence wasn't necessary. No excuse. 

Kagome found her was to the others. Sango, Miroku, and Ayame saved her a seat by some weird kid. The one that wears high-waters and white socks with his dark uniform. Spectacular...

"Ahem." All heads turned to one direction when the principal of the school came up on stage. "Hello. As your principal I am specified to tell you the situation we are currently in. As you may have noticed, most of your student body is not attending this year. Because of recent activities within the families, I am forbidden to tell you why. But don't go around spreading rumors," He looked at Ayame. "for most of them are probably not true..."

Everybody in the audience rolled their eyes. No shit. But actually, Ayame hadn't told that many people so far.

"Anyway, out neighboring town, Jooku, is having a problem. Apparently there has been a problem with the number of students in a public school there and it is getting out of control. Half of the kids in the Senior class last year had to be held back because of lack of overall test scores, and there are going to be 145 new kids going to that school from the middle school. So we have come to an agreement that we will take in the new Sophomore and Junior classes of that school. So this change will begin tomorrow. And since there is quite a time difference from our "neighboring" city, we will be making a living quarters for the students in the old dorms this school used when it was the University. I'll give you all a couple of seconds to get this all in."

In the crowd, whispers were exchanged at the speed of light. So much to comprehend. Kagome raised an eyebrow. Then she raised her hand.

"Mr. Myoga?"

The principal looked down to the girl. "Yes Miss Takahashi?"

"So is this for real? I mean really for real?" Everybody looked at her like she was stupid. She noticed this and gave them all nasty looks. Her big eyes returned to the man on stage. "I mean, I just want to know that I heard right... This is kinda insane."

"Yes I know it is insane. In fact, it's more than insane. A couple years ago I would have said it was borderline impossible. But things are pretty crazy. And you all will be meeting another 200 or so students tomorrow. It's not going to be much of a quiet year... I hear these public school kids are vadelous, and quite the...sexual oriented types. But the more I hear about their horrible history, I just want them to succeed in making it happen here. And plus, I will be assigning 2 to 3 kids to the upper kids. The kids who are doing the best in school." He looked over to Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Ayame. "These kids will be taking care of the worst of all the newcomers, and they will try their best to make them as just as good. You all know the motto. Achieve. Succeed. Believe. You are dismissed."

Slowly, everybody got up and left for their classes. Kagome had no clue of her feelings on this. It's very complicated. It's very distracting.

She looked at Sango who nodded.

"I know Kags. It's gonna be one hell of a year."

* * *

oh god I feel like a total liar-screw up and all that shit. I totally forgot about ffnet and everything. i dont know if im as loyal an inuyasha fan as i used to be. im totally not in check with all of the episodes and stuff... but i guess im writing some more. its 139 thanksgiving morning. i dont wanna go to sleep...my mugglecast is running... i love them they're so awesome

I dont own anything here...

-sweetbegginingsdoarise-


End file.
